no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Dangerous Host
Dangerous Host is the twenty-seventh episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a multitude of flying skeletons in the Mictlan Woods as low guitar music begins to play. Amaroq is seen walking with a big bag as Angel is patching something, with two plushies next to her. She notices him, then looks at him as he asks her what "he" did now. Charles is then seen rocking a chair in anger in his room, with Amaroq entering the room as he loses his balance and falls on the ground in the process. He says "Oh! You're back!" in an annoyed tone, still lying on the ground. Amaroq accuses him of going after Quetzalcoatl, with Charles replying that he didn't handle him so, obviously, he had to. He stands next to him, quickly kneels down to look him in the eyes, startling him, telling him that he figured he'd throw his weight around and he'd do what he wanted and that he doesn't know if he noticed, but he doesn't weigh that much with an angry face. Scared, he tells Amaroq that he commands the dark abyss that lays waist to hundreds, to which Amaroq dryly replies with "You were bit". Charles now gets angry, moving his face closer to Amaroq, telling him that he should fear him, and that he shall be the Neo-Lord of the Night. He then moves his hand up to his head and smacks him down, him falling on the ground as his head makes a thud sound. Amaroq then sits on him and tells him "No more going out commanding dark abysses without permission", with Charles angrily responding that he will blight him. Amaroq continues by saying that he can't take that stuff (the Black Tezcatlipoca) off of people and that he can't lift him neither, stating that Angel will have to go get THEM (the spirits) to take the stuff off of him for Charles to be free. As he says this, creeps up to the pair to view them from the entrance of the door, before dissapearing out of frame again. He asks Charles where his plan will be then, and tells him that he's slow and small, and that he can't handle Corn. Visibly angry by what he just said, he shouts to Amaroq that he can do it and they'll both die here, before stuttering to come to his words, then saying "Fine!" in a defeated voice. Amaroq then stands up and tells him that he's confined to his room until he is done turning this (the big bag) into food, clothing and tools. Charles shouts "All of it!!!", as Amaroq turns his head and tells him that one of the wheelers will bring him his meals and urges him to not break it, then leaves the room. Amaroq is seen taking what looks to be a dead winged ram out of the bag to hang it in a noose by its horns, the blood visible dripping down its body into the bloody bath underneath it. Angel and a burning skeleton are shown on the left, with him looking over to her. She asks him that, if he's not allowed to leave his room while he's working on that (the dead animal), he ought to make sure and tell his teacher he won't be going into school for a few days. Amaroq then kneels to grab a stick on the ground, telling her he goes to school in Hollow, which is the place where he attacked a bunch of people just now. Angel looks at him in an unimpressed manner, worryingly asking where he shall learn. He replies with "Booklearnin'!" and that he already got pages instead of brains, taking out another dead animal from the bag. Angel says "Oh dear" as Amaroq tells he that he isn't wrong, to which she says that that's not it, instead saying that someone has entered Mictlan, him looking at her with a concerned face. As Carnival music begins to play and gets louder, the next scene shows Edmonia still in the world, looking at two toys who are jugging a multitude of balls at each other (referring back to episode 24 called Living Dolls. Someone in the distance shouts "Hey!", then "Heyheyhey!" at her, with her looking to the right. The camera cuts to Emily who is riding the head of the big dinosaur (also from episode 24), calling her the "Pacifist, McCoy girl!". Edmonia then calls her the "honest Hatfield girl" as he greets her. The dinosaur drops her on the ground on his head, with Emily proclaiming that the place they are in is great, her eyes twinkling as she says so. She agrees and tells her she doesn't want to leave, with her saying "Pppft! Who says we have to?". Out of nowhere, Amaroq appears to tell the two they have to go, the two startled by him in the process. Edmonia then tells Emily "That guy", as Angel appears out of the bushes to tell them to not listen to him, and that they can stay for as long as they like. Music begins to play as she asks them if they like her dolls with a happy face, with Edmonia telling her that they're lovely. Angel then tells them they're free to explore and that there are so many more places in Mictlan. The twinkling in the eyes of Emily returns as she sits back on the head of the large dino, with Edmonia following her. Angel looks on with a happy face, but Amaroq is not at all amused, informing her that they can't stay there. She replies by saying that they will have "so much more fun", that Charles needs friends and - then she is unable to finish her sentence as Amaroq runs after the two girls. Guitar music begins to play as the camera shows a close-up of the two happy girls, with it then panning back to the ground. The dinosaur is seen moving his claw as Amaroq is trying to catch it. He runs up a hill, then jumps on top of a log, bouncing onto the blue part of the belly on the dinosaur. The music intensifies as he manages to get on, looking at the two as the sun rises. Emily then notices him as she looks back, him grabbing the two and managing to jump back to the hill as he holds both in his arms. The large dino then falls off of a cliff as he makes some creaking noises, then crashing in the abyss below. Amaroq is shown still holding the pair as he is out of breath, angrily staring at them as a result. A ringing fork is then heard, hitting him on the head as a result, with him looking back to see Huehuecoyotl with a candle on his head, trying to hide with a bit of a scared look on his face, probably realising he screwed up. Amaroq continues to look at him, as the camera pans to the tuning fork before the episode ends. Appearances * Amaroq * Angel * Charles * Edmonia * Emily * Huehuecoyotl Credits In Video Cast * Mr. Shoes (Amaroq) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Cosplaykippy (Edmonia) * teeheemilady (Emily) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation, Additional Coloring, Sound Design, and Music) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Balancing) * Chirp chirp (Additional Coloring) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WoolyWorld (Jose) *Jas (Xochipilli) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Cosplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos